


coming home

by thatdamnedrogue (waywardrogue)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: :/, Also it's been a while since I've played 358/2 so I hope this is good, I am traaaaaaaash, I love this ship with all I am, M/M, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrogue/pseuds/thatdamnedrogue
Summary: Set after the events at Castle Oblivion, during 358/2.Minific prompt: coming home





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Minific insp.](http://lifeorbeth.tumblr.com/post/123078064702/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)  
>  Prompted by [SirLadySketch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful lovely beta reader, [nonbinarycoded](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycoded)

     Their usual spot. Roxas had been sitting there for a bit, holding the stick that had been in his ice cream, staring off at nothing in particular. First glance would suggest he was watching the sunset, but that wasn’t the case. He was replaying the conversation with Saix in his head- Axel was gone.

 

_Gone_ _._

 

    Saix had said it so--- so---

 

    Something about it rubbed Roxas wrong. He knew somewhere in his mind that it had been a few days but the conversation  _still_ bothered him. Axel was gone, and Roxas-- well, he had a friend in Xion, but it wasn’t the same.

   

    Xion was like him. Like a sister. Like someone you had known but grew apart from only to come back. It was a strange feeling, a warmth he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what to call.

 

    Axel was different. Axel was-- well, he was hard to pinpoint at times. Roxas would glance up, and Axel would have such an intense look on his face, he wondered what was on the red head’s mind. There were littler things- a playful elbow to the shoulder (it probably was meant for his side but with their height difference…), a serious moment turned hilarious, that warmth creeping up Roxas’s neck under those green eyes-

 

   Speculation ran away with his mind, a dangerous joining- there were gentle touches- hand, head, shoulder, something more behind them- or maybe it was just-- … in his head. Shoulders slouched. Speculation turned into over thinking, over analyzing every little thing- every exchange they’d had and he wondered now if he was reading too much into things. Maybe there wasn’t anything more than what was apparent. Maybe--

 

   “You’re early,” Axel’s voice cut through the dangerous labyrinthine spiral his mind was running, and Roxas twisted quickly in surprise.

 

    “No, you’re just late-” it came out quickly, without thought, and he felt his cheeks burning. His mind had come to the conclusion that it was indeed, all in his head. Axel passed behind him and sat down on Roxas’s right. The pink darkened when green eyes, unusually tired, studied him for a moment longer than they should have. Quickly, Roxas looked away.

 

     “I’m not late,” the response was smooth, but distracted. “You’re blushing."

 

     “...I heard you were--.... At Castle Oblivion-” the unexpected knot in his throat made it hard to speak.

 

    “Ah. I got out.” Axel replied as though it were nothing, waving his hand for emphasis. Then, with a yawn and a dramatic movement, he stretched his torso its full length-- and slumped over onto Roxas.

 

    “H-Hey!”

 

    “Glad to be back,” Axel ignored the blonde’s protests with a smile, and Roxas huffed quietly.

 

    Silence fell between them- but the action was enough. One of Axel’s arms had found its way around Roxas, and pulled the shorter boy closer. Roxas’s cheeks were still heated with pink, and Axel wore a smile like a cat with cream, though his eyes had closed. They stayed that way for a while, quietly half tangled together, the warmth of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that concludes my first KH fanfic. thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
